powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
It's Hammer Time
Ronny, Dax, Rose & Mr. H are puzzled by the fact that the Hammer and Cannon are reacting to each other. Plus, it's causing the mainframe computers to malfunction. After Ronny fixes the computers, Rose begins to put the pieces together. The face on the Yanamamae Statue is just like the face on the surface of Mars. After doing the calculations, Rose discovers that the face points towards Mexico on Earth. The team heads off to Mexico, but when they arrive, they're greeted by Kamdor & Miratrix. Kamdor then creates a Hat Monster out of a Top Hat, and makes him grow to giant size. The Rangers morph and call for the Megazords. The monster's tricks are too powerful, so the Rangers try a new formation, the Flash Point Megazord Drill & Shovel Formation. With that, the monster is destroyed. Before the group can get back on the path, a large team of Chillers shows up. Ronny guards the relics while the others battle the Chillers. But then the God Thor himself arrives, and he wants the hammer back. Ronny eventually gives the hammer to Thor, so long as he promises to give it back. The God then uses the weapon to destroy the attacking Chillers, and save the Rangers. But now Thor has no intention of giving the hammer back. Meanwhile, the Fear Cats are working on their newest secret weapon. Back at the mansion, Thor still continues to give back the hammer. That is unless Ronny, who he believes is the Goddess Freya, agrees to be his bridge. Of course Ronny refuses. In Mexico, the other find the Rock Formation they were looking for. They blast if with the Ki Amuk Cannon. . . but it doesn't even scratch it. They need Thor's hammer. After learning that the Hammer may lead to the discovery of a Jewel of the Corona, Thor early decides to try and help, but to no avail. Now Moltor decides to jump into the fray. The Rangers morph and take on the Lava Lizards. Then another Thor arrives, which makes Moltor retreat. The first Thor is then forced to reveal that he's really Loki the God of Mischief. Before Thor or the Rangers can get the Hammer back, Loki escapes. Back at the mansion, the real Thor tells the others that Loki won't willingly give up the hammer, since he's been after it for years. The only thing he desires more than the hammer is the Goddess Freya. This give Ronny an idea. Ronny, now in Goddess attire, agrees to marry Loki, but first in order to be free of fighting along with the Rangers, Thor must have his hammer back. Loki agrees to that stipulation. Ronny gives Thor his hammer back, and Loki starts to kiss his new bride. But. . . it's Spencer to the rescue. Spencer was in disguise the whole time, just to trick Loki into giving up the hammer. Back in Mexico, before Thor and the Rangers can try another attempt, Flurious shows up with his Chillers and attacks. The Rangers take on the Chillers while Thor handles Flurious. When the Fear Cats attack San Angeles, the Rangers leave Mexico to fight the Jet Robot with the DriveMax Megazord. After Thor finished off Flurious and the Chillers, Mercury Ranger joins the others with the Flash Point Megazord. But they're still not powerful enough. Thor blasts the Jet Robot with an attack from his hammer. This allows the Rangers to form the DriveMax Ultrazord. With the combined attacks of the Flash Point & Ultrazord, the Jet Robot is destroyed. The Rangers finally get back to Mexico and realize that they have to combine the power of the cannon and hammer to break the rock formation. The blast worked and the Rangers find an Ancient Large Compass. Ronny then give the real Thor his hammer back. The God returns to Valhalla. Before the team can get the compass back to the mansion, Moltor jumps in and attacks them. He steals the relic and escapes.